warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fringewhisker
|pastaffie = Loner |namest =Kit: Loner: Apprentice: |namesl = Fringekit Fringepaw Fringepaw |familyt = Mother: Father: Brother: Sisters: |familyl= Mintfur Nettlesplash Gravelpaw Palepaw, Nectarpaw |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Darkest Night |deadbooks = None}} Fringepaw is a black she-cat. History In the A Vision of Shadows Arc ''Darkest Night :When Hawkwing and his patrol come near SkyClan's old territory, Fringepaw's littermates Gravelpaw and Palepaw rush to confront them. However, Fidgetpaw tells them not to attack, and greets his Clanmates. Moments later, Mintfur and Nettlesplash meet the group, their other two kits Fringepaw and Nectarpaw following. They are thrilled to see the Hawkwing and his cats, and introduce them to their kits. Nettlesplash invites the patrol to come back the gorge to rest and have something to eat. All the cats go back to camp, talking about old times and how Darktail is now dead. :The next day, the SkyClan cats go to show Hawkwing where Frecklewish is being held captive. As they approach the tall structure, Fringepaw stays hidden in the treeline with her siblings. Violetpaw comes up with a way for Frecklewish to escape, and they opt to let the medicine cat decide whether she can make the jump or not. Gravelpaw asks if he can come along, but Mintfur orders all of her litter to stay on the ground. Freckle wish manages to jump out of the Twoleg nest onto some steps, then into a tree. The cats race away as a Twoleg chases them, and Fringepaw watches with wide eyes from below. The Twoleg is surprised as the cats run away and out of sight. :Nettlesplash, Mintfur, Fidgetpaw, and Frecklewish decide to go back to the other Clans with Hawkwing after a heavy rain washes their camp away. Violetpaw walks with the other apprentices while they travel, noting that Fringepaw and Nectarpaw have become less shy. Every paw step the cats take to their new home fuels their excitement for exploring. Near the end of their journey, Violetpaw points out the forest, asking Fringepaw if she can see it. She says yes, and shows Nectarpaw where they are. The cats stop to rest for the night, because the younger cats feel tired from traveling. :As the travelers approach SkyClan territory, Cherrytail exclaims that she can smell their Clanmates' scent. Gravelpaw is skeptical of this, but Fringepaw affirms that it is the same scent as theirs, only muskier. Later in the day, they arrive at SkyClan's camp, and are bewildered to see cats running around building dens. Hawkwing asks what's happening, and they tell him Leafstar will explain. Finpaw looks at Fringepaw and her littermates, commenting that the apprentices' den is going to be very full. Once in camp, Twigpaw says the same, noting that the den doesn't have enough nests yet for everyone. Leafstar interrupts that Violetpaw and her sister won't need nests in the apprentices' den, as it's time for them to be warriors. Violetpaw gets excited, and Fringepaw and her littermates crowd around the pair. :In the bonus scene, Nettlesplash is out hunting, and thinks about his young kits. He decides to visit the gorge before returning to his den, but runs across Dragonfly on the way. She tells him to get off Darktail's territory, and asks if he's one of those SkyClan cats. Nettlesplashh lies, meowing that he doesn't know what she's talking about, in order to keep his kits safe. Once he tells her that tansy will help her cough, he quickly leaves. Nettlesplash wants to help, but decides that caring for his kits is more important. :Later, Nettlesplash sits outside, watching his kits play. Polecat and Gravelkit play with a leaf, and Nectarkit sneaks up behind her littermates. Meanwhile, Fringekit sits with Mintfur sharing tongues. The she-kit is shy, but tentatively leaves her mother and inches closer to her littermates. Polecat notices and tackles Fringekit, bringing her into the game. Mintfur and Nettlesplash are content, commenting on how much their litter has grown. Abruptly, Nectarkit sits up, pushing Fringkit off of her. She comments that there's a moaning noise she doesn't recognize, and Mintfur tells the kits to go inside the den. :Nettlesplash goes into the forest, finding that the source of the moaning is Dragonfly, who is very sick. He decides to help her, and with his and Mintfur's help, she completely heals within a quarter moon. She shares her catch with the family, and Fringekit nuzzles into the yellow tabby's side. Nettlesplash is warmed by the sight, and watches the she-cat lick the kit's head. Minfur and her mate invite Dragonfly to stay with them permanently, but she hesitates. She looks at each of the kits, and then tells them that they'll know her decision in the morning. However, when Nettlesplash wakes the next morning, he finds that Dragonfly decided during the night to go back to Darktail's group. :Later, Nettlesplash plays with his kits, but tires and slumps on the ground to rest for a bit. The kits argue over which type of prey is the best, but Fringepaw mews softly that she liked the pigeons Dragonfly used to hunt. Nettlesplash sighs, lost in thought about SkyClan. Moments later, a rabbit runs across the small clearing. Nettlesplash realizes that some cat is chasing it, and orders his kits to hide. They dive beneath a bush, and the older tom turns to face Dragonfly and Darktail. Darktail challenges Nettlesplash, but the pale brown tom quickly lies, saying that he's the only one here. He tells the white tom that he lost Mintfur and the kits after the battle, and couldn't bear to leave. :Darktail meows that Nettlesplash owes him something, for yowling when the rabbit raced by. Nettlesplash asks what that might be, silently praying that the kits stay quiet. Darktail dictates that he needs to catch three pieces of prey for his camp by nightfall, but Dragonfly protests. The yellow tabby slyly says that the pale brown tom has lost so much, and is so pitiful that being the last of SkyClan is enough punishment. Darktail agrees, and leaves with Dragonfly. Nettlesplash sighs in relief, knowing his family is safe for now. He waits for Mintfur to return, removing as many traces of themselves from the makeshift camp. Nettlesplash tells Mintfur what happened, and she agrees that they need to leave. They give the kits the mice their mother caught, and the tom hopes that SkyClan returns soon. He reflects that they might not be able to make it on their own, with Darktail around. Nettlesplash then turns to look at his kits, content that his kits are at least safe for now. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Mintfur: Father: :Nettlesplash: Brother: :Gravelpaw: Sisters: :Palepaw: :Nectarpaw: Uncles: :Sagenose: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Grandmothers: :Petalnose: :Fallowfern: Grandfathers: :Rainfur: :Waspwhisker: Cousins: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetpaw: :Reedpaw: :Finpaw: :Dewpaw: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: |''See more''}} Tree : Quotes References and Citations ru:Бахромка Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:Apprentices Category:SkyClan cats Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters